


You're my sweet dream

by flowerrroad



Series: I got a feeling (about you) [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Cute, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Time, Fluff, Jaebum is scary but then he’s not, M/M, Smut, This is really cute, Youngjae is whipped for Jaebum, a tiny bit of violence, blowjob, jackson wang is his bff, kinda public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerrroad/pseuds/flowerrroad
Summary: Youngjae doesn't mean to fall for the guy that climbs in through his window at midnight. Except he does, and he's fucked.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Series: I got a feeling (about you) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072808
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	You're my sweet dream

**Author's Note:**

> i love it when youngjae crushes on jaebeom this is so cute really. jackson's a cockblock but just leave him be.
> 
> i posted this on Christmas so just imagine this takes place during winter

It’s 1am, and his exam is in 8 hours. Youngjae feels his hand cramping up after writing pages of notes, the sound of Jackson’s snoring in the room starting to irritate him. He rubs his eyes, jumping when he hears the sound of his window opening.

He turns in fear, seeing a boy enter the room and glance at him with a finger to his lips, telling Youngjae to be silent. Youngjae catches the sight of him in all black, and his heart starts to race, feeling like he’s just let a criminal inside his room.

“What?” Youngjae says immediately, and the guy shushes him, pressing his hands together in a plea as he hides behind his bed.

Youngjae’s having trouble breathing, blinking up at a sudden bright light entering the room. Another boy peers inside the room suspiciously, catching Youngjae’s eye after a moment.

“Have you seen a guy around 6 feet, leather jacket, piercings?”

Youngjae’s eyes widen as he glances at the man on his floor who fits the exact description. He swallows when he meets his worried eyes before shaking his head at the boy outside his window.

The guy just groans and leaves, the bright light gone. It was silent for a moment as Youngjae stared at the open window, trying not to freak out. He debated yelling suddenly to make Jackson wake up and finally use that baseball bat he’d bought for this exact situation, but he caught the guy in his room standing up and stretching his arms above his head.

Youngjae has never seen this man in his life, but he’s immediately attracted to him as his eyes wandered down to the small bit of skin that appeared when his shirt rode up. He couldn’t help but admire the flex of his muscles while he was at it, swallowing roughly. He was really hot.

“Thank you. Really.” The stranger laughed gently, looking at him with a friendly smile, even though his features looked a bit frightening. “That would’ve been the end of me.”

Youngjae doesn’t know what to say. The guy he thought was a criminal was, apparently, just a student on campus looking for a place to hide. From what? Youngjae didn’t want to know. He really wants to get back to work so he can sleep, but there’s a hot stranger in his room, and it stirs something in his stomach before he finally manages to squeak out, “yeah. I guess.”

“I’m Jaebeom, by the way,” he said, walking a few steps forward to reach a hand out.

“Youngjae,” he replied quietly, taking the hand and shaking it.

“I’m sorry for coming in here. I can tell you were busy,” Jaebeom motions to the desk, “but really, thank you. I owe you.”

He winked at him with a sideways smile before heading to the open window again, and Youngjae couldn’t help the flush on his face before he replied. “It’s fine.”

“No, really,” he said again, now halfway out the window, “see you around.”

He left, shutting the window, and it took Youngjae a second to process what just happened. A really attractive guy just snuck into his bedroom past midnight, and he suddenly couldn’t focus on the words in front of him as the sight of muscles flexing and the glare of silver earrings clouded his mind. He swallowed, ignoring the stir in his pants that made him squeeze his thighs together with a soft exhale. Fuck.

“Who the fuck was that?”

Youngjae jumps again, dropping his pen. He turns back to see Jackson sitting up bleary-eyed.

“I have no fucking idea.”

-

It’s Tuesday, and Youngjae’s shushing Jackson in the library where they’d stayed to study but instead haven’t gotten any work done because Jackson _won’t shut up_. Their whispering has already been caught once, and Youngjae really doesn’t want to get kicked out.

“Just tell me. Please? Is he here?” He glances around them, and Youngjae groans, pressing his hands to his eyes.

“Stop, hyung.” He’s bringing his hands back down, sighing at the amount of work they have to do, but he looks up to see a very familiar mullet hairstyle, and his heart clenches.

Jackson seems to catch the movement, immediately turning around to see what he’s looking at. He spots him, then looks back at Youngjae’s wide eyes with a surprised look.

“ _That’s_ him? You have a crush on _Im Jaebeom_?” He whisper-shouted, his voice a bit loud, and Youngjae hits his knee on the table hard.

“Keep your voice down!” He whispers back, clutching his knee under the table. At this point, there was no hiding it. But why was Jackson looking at him like that? And how did he know his name? “Yes, okay? What about it?”

“You can’t be in love with Im Jaebeom.” Jackson said, a bit serious.

“I’m not in love with him,” Youngjae rolled his eyes, “why is it so bad for me to--”

“He’s off-limits. Everyone knows that.”

“What?” Youngjae asks after a moment, surprised. He must’ve been loud, because he sees a head turn behind Jackson, and he immediately ducks his head under his pink hoodie.

He’s burning red when he looks up after a moment, and there’s Jaebeom, in between bookshelves in the history section, staring at him with a small, crooked smile formed from his heart shaped lips. His piercings are glimmering in the light, and now he’s dressed in a dark blue cardigan with a white shirt underneath. It’s so hot, and Youngjae’s breath leaves him. Jaebeom waves a bit, not even waiting for Youngjae to wave back before he’s turning to walk out of the building.

Jackson’s staring at Youngjae like he’s a biologist that just found a new specimen, fascinated at how red his face became from just staring at him.

“Oh, my god. Youngjae’s in _love_!” He basically shouted, and Youngjae grabs the book nearest to them to smack him on the arm hard.

They got kicked out, and Youngjae had to put up with Jackson singing ballads for the rest of the day.

-

When Friday rolls around, Youngjae has to wash his sheets for the second time that week after waking up with his underwear wet. It’s embarrassing, and he’s glad Jackson sleeps like the dead on weekdays.

He’d learned that Im Jaebeom was the perfect man. He was top of his class, had a nice fashion sense, and was actually nice despite his mean-looking appearance. Jackson kept telling him he was bad news, but Youngjae’s encounter with him that night made him think otherwise. His smile was honest, and Youngjae saw it whenever they met eyes in the library or in between classes. He really couldn’t keep his eyes off of him, always admiring his choice of fashion or the impassive expression he had before catching Youngjae’s eye.

But he won’t admit it to himself. There’s no way the reason he’s up at 6am just to wash his sheets is because of Im Jaebeom. Even as he has to put his fist in his mouth when he’s in the shower that morning with his hand around himself. It’s not because of Im Jaebeom at all.

He knows Jackson’s left when he’s standing in front of the bathroom mirror with a frown on his face. He’s judging himself, turning left and right and sighing every time he finds something wrong. He ignores the bruise on his knee he’d gotten at the library.

“It’s stupid. He’s perfect, and you’re…” Youngjae mumbled before he heard the washing machine go off, and he went to put his sheets back on.

“You’re just Youngjae,” he said quietly to himself before crying out as he stubs his toe.

-

The next time he sees him, Youngjae’s sitting outside one afternoon studying. It was silent all morning, but he’s looking up, a bit annoyed, after hearing a group of people arguing on the grass.

At first, he doesn’t care, but then he spots the hairstyle and familiar earrings. Two guys, one skinny and tall, the other shorter with brown hair stand in front of him. He can tell from a distance they’re arguing with Jaebeom, who’s face is a bit flushed with anger, jaw clenched.

Something about his gaze makes Youngjae’s nerves stand up on edge in a bad way. He gasps in surprise when Jaebeom swings first, hitting the shorter guy right in the jaw before he’s taken down in an instant, and the grunts echo across the lawn, reaching Youngjae’s ears and making him tremble in fear.

They’re immediately separated by nearby students, their faces bruised and red. Jaebeom’s gaze became dark as he breathed hard, blood staining his lip. Youngjae’s frozen when he looks around and catches his eye. Jaebeom’s hard look instantly softens when he sees Youngjae, but it’s gone when Youngjae blinks. He watches him walk away angrily, his heart turned upside down.

-

Youngjae’s starting to think that Jackson was right when he told him he couldn’t be in love with Jaebeom. Their conversation in the library got to him at the sight of Jaebeom in a fight, and it scared him more than he’d like to admit.

Yet, he sees him on Sunday when he’s in the dining hall with his friends. Youngjae’s on his phone absentmindedly as he hears his friends chat in front of him. He’s not paying attention when he looks up with a sigh and catches someone’s gaze, an instant chill shuddering down his spine.

Jaebeom’s sitting across the cafeteria with a fork in his mouth, staring at him with dark eyes. Youngjae almost feels a helpless noise escape him as Jaebeom pulls the utensil out of his mouth slowly, sliding his tongue across his lips. It made his pants stir again, and he knows he’s in trouble.

He doesn’t say anything when Yugyeom’s asking him what’s wrong, turning around to see what he’s freaking out about, but Youngjae’s already halfway out of the hall.

Jackson was right.

-

He doesn’t see him for a while. Youngjae changed the places where he hangs out now, hiding in the corner of the library and sometimes going to dinner late to avoid seeing him. Jackson knows, but he doesn’t bring it up.

It’s during finals week when Youngjae’s in the library late at night, eyes scanning the bookshelf for a textbook he’s looking up on his phone. He’s tired, and he’d forgotten to scan the room for silver earrings, but he really needed to find this book.

He feels someone walk up behind him, and he sighs. He knows it’s Jackson, who’d been sending him text messages asking him why he wasn’t in the dorm at this time. “Jackson, please.”

But he didn’t say anything, and Youngjae feels his heart drop when he turns around and sees Jaebeom standing in front of him. He couldn’t stop the flinch of surprise when he dropped his phone by accident.

“Youngjae-yah,” he said softly, and Youngjae squeaked, looking around them for a place to escape, but it was fruitless as he knew Jaebeom wasn’t going to let him go. He was scared, shutting his eyes and letting his shoulders fall, defeated. It’s like he was waiting for a hit, but it never came as Jaebeom’s voice lowered. “Have you been avoiding me?”

Youngjae opened his eyes but still didn’t look up. Why did Jaebeom care? And how did he know? He looked down at the white shirt Jaebeom was wearing before he let out a breath and shook his head in a lie. But he paused for a second before sighing. “Yes?”

“Was it what you saw? Outside?” Jaebeom asked quietly.

Youngjae didn’t answer as he swallowed audibly in the air between them.

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” he added, stepping away and clasping his hands together.

He sounded so honest, and Youngjae finally looked up to see him staring sideways at the floor, looking a bit uncomfortable.

“I’m not--I’m not a bad person. I just get into things I don’t want to sometimes,” he sighed, glancing at him before looking away again.

Youngjae stayed silent for a moment before he replied gently, even surprising himself. “It’s okay.”

Jaebeom met his eyes, and Youngjae could actually see the guilt in his eyes, not matching his scary appearance at all. He didn’t let go of his gaze as he bent down in front of him to pick up Youngjae’s phone. The younger’s eyes widened as Jaebeom was less than a foot away from his crotch.

He really couldn’t help the twitch in his now half hard dick when Jaebeom glanced at it for a second and licked his lips. “I never owed you for saving my ass.”

Youngjae squeaked again, but Jaebeom was on his feet a second later, handing his phone to him. He managed to hide the shakiness in his voice when he replied, “I told you it was fine, Jaebeom-ssi.”

“Call me hyung,” Jaebeom said softly and shook his head, giving him another sideways smile, and Youngjae’s eyes followed the way his earrings dangled against his face.

“Jaebeom hyung.” Youngjae said after a moment, the words sounding familiar when he’d whispered them countless times before. Something seemed to switch in Jaebeom’s face at the sound of his name.

“Hey,” Jaebeom said suddenly, his face serious. “I just--Youngjae, I know the way you look at me. I know.”

Youngjae’s heart sank. “What?”

“Yeah, and I really want to kiss you. Can I kiss you?”

Jaebeom’s eyes were flicking back and forth between Youngjae’s wide ones. Youngjae was busy trying to figure out what he’d done that deserved the way Jaebeom’s hand came up to cup his face gently, hesitantly. He didn’t move, didn’t force it on him, only softly ran his thumb down the skin.

Youngjae exhaled quietly, ignoring Jackson’s words in his head, leaning into the touch before he was licking his lips and moving forward, closing his eyes as he pressed his lips to Jaebeom’s.

The older moved instantly, deepening the kiss, and Youngjae sighed as he tasted exactly like he’d dreamed, hands coming up to press his fingers on his neck. He made soft noises when Jaebeom’s expert tongue made its way into his mouth against Youngjae’s inexperienced one. It was so dangerous, but Youngjae’s images of scary Jaebeom were away from his mind as he focused on soft lips and the sweet taste of them against his.

The entire situation was risky, being in the library an hour before midnight; anyone could walk in to see Youngjae pushing Jaebeom’s hand down against his crotch, moaning softly through bitten lips.

Without even glancing around, Jaebeom’s hands were quickly undoing his belt and tugging his pants down, dropping to his knees again and swallowing him in one motion.

Youngjae’s whole body shuddered, bucking up into his mouth as he muffled noises behind his hand. Jaebeom was so quick and experienced and so off-limits, moving his tongue expertly and bobbing his head as his hand pumped the base.

It was so much better than Youngjae imagined, opening his eyes to see dark, cloudy eyes gazing into his, and the sight of his perfect mouth stretched around him made his stomach twist familiarly.

A small part of him was embarrassed that he didn’t last long at all, his hips stilling as he came hard down his throat with a soft whine he had half a mind to silence.

Jaebeom swallowed everything, massaging his thighs as Youngjae caught his breath, legs shaking as he gripped the shelf behind him. He buckled his belt back in place and stood up, letting Youngjae lean against him as his knees threatened to give out.

“I’ve got you,” he mumbled, and Youngjae felt like he was floating.

-

He didn’t tell Jackson. Not even as he went back to their dorm that night with a dazed look on his face that Jackson wouldn’t stop asking him about.

By this point, Youngjae was crushing even harder on Jaebeom as he had no idea what they were anymore, and their encounter only made his dreams more vivid. He wanted more.

That next morning, Youngjae opened the door on a cold Saturday to see Jaebeom holding flowers and fidgeting a bit nervously. He was dressed in ripped jeans and a dark, warm shirt, a stud on the side of his nose that Youngjae hadn’t seen before.

“Hi,” Jaebeom said softly, flinching a bit at his tone.

“Hi,” Youngjae said back, glancing down at the flowers and back up at the way Jaebeom was biting his lips. He was shocked, a bit uncomfortable that he hadn’t gotten dressed for this, and he reached a hand up to fix his hair slightly before Jaebeom spoke again.

“I just--I feel like...we started a bit too fast? I mean, I usually don’t do that with people. I just wanted to get to know you a little better?”

He spoke so fast, and Youngjae almost asked him to repeat himself before the words sank in, but he didn’t react. He wanted to pinch himself to see if this was a dream.

Just then, Jackson poked out from behind him to give Jaebeom an ugly glare, but Youngjae pushed him back and shut the door, his hand on the doorknob to avoid letting Jackson open it. He met Jaebeom’s confused gaze, shaking his head and waving his hand to let him continue.

Jaebeom swallowed before he sighed, his tense shoulders dropping a bit. “Youngjae-yah,” he breathed, “be my boyfriend?”

He rephrased, and Youngjae’s heart nearly stopped when Jaebeom extended his hand out with flowers. It was crazy, and so, so impossible. He was just Youngjae, and the unapproachable, scary Im Jaebeom was on his doorstep, asking him out.

“Yes,” he exhaled after a moment, and Jaebeom smiled like it was the best thing he’d ever heard in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> i love writing 2jae i will continue this series
> 
> kudos & comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
